Father and Son
by elvenprincess15
Summary: Frodo is the son of Prince Legolas, and grandson of Thranduil, King of Mirkwood. He is raised in the great forest, and has many adventures. Join him as he meets King Thror, Thorin & Company, and even joins the Fellowship! Lilliana, Are, and Lilliane are my own characters. This also takes place in an alternate universe, but contains some canon.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. This is the updated chapter. _Bold Italics will be used when elves speak elvish to other elves outside the first's homeland(i.e. Legolas speaking to Haldir in "Fellowship of the Ring"), or when speaking to someone in elvish who is not an elf._ Also, in my story, elves rub noses in to show affection and in greeting.I will fix age issues as I get to them.**

**For those who are new, welcome! This story is currently being edited, so some things may be different in certain chapter depending if I've gotten to them yet:) Enjoy y'all!**

Chapter 1

Legolas anxiously paced up and down the hallway. This had been going on for hours. 'How much longer is this going to take?' he thought to himself. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear his father, Thranduil, walk up behind him. "Son, would you please calm down. I'm sure everything will be just fine."

"But that doesn't mean I won't worry, father. Besides, weren't you this nervous when mother was giving birth to me?"

"Yes, I was. But I also knew that you mother was strong. Just like we both know that Liliana is strong."

"I know that father but I still fear something may go wrong. We are both so young."

"Legolas, your mother and I were young as well and nothing happened to her. Trust me on this, son." With that Thranduil continued down the corridor, after patting Legolas on the back encouragingly. He just shook his head, and continued on pacing.

An hour or so later, Liliane, Liliana's sister, came out into the corridor. "Congratulations Legolas, you have a son. You can come see them now." Eagerly, Legolas followed his sister-in-law down the hallway. When they reached the room, Legolas slowly opened the door. "Lilly?" Legolas quietly said.

"Legolas, come see your son." Liliana said from the bed. He rushed over, and what he saw took his breath away. In his beautiful wife's arms was the most precious bundle he'd ever laid eyes on. His skin was the fair color all elves were born with, and his ears weren't fully pointed yet. His head was covered in dark brown almost black fuzz. Then, his eyes opened, and both Liliana and Legolas were stunned. Beautiful gems of sapphire were sparkling in his fair face.

Looking awed, Legolas reached to hold his son. Liliana gently placed the babe in his arms. Legolas brought his face close to the baby's, and nuzzled their noses together. The baby giggled, and it sounded like bells. "Have you chosen a name yet?" Legolas asked while tickling his new child.

"Not yet. I wanted us to choose together." Liliana said. Legolas looked down at the boy, and answered, "What about Frodo?" Liliana mulled the name over in her head. "It suits him."

"Then Frodo it is." Legolas said, again nuzzling their noses together.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. So this is also a fixed chapter. I've decided that I'm going to have them age like people, but their appearances stop ageing at ages 25-30. Because of this change, other chapters may take longer to fix. Thank y'all for your patience:)**

"Father." Legolas called. Thranduil turned towards his son. "Yes my son?" He noticed a blanket wrapped bundle in his son's arms. "Is that…"

"Yes father. I want you to meet your grandson, Frodo." Legolas handed his father the bundle. Thranduil took the child gently and moved part of the blanket to expose his grandson's face. Blue eyes met blue eyes. Thranduil nuzzled his nose, and was pleased when the baby giggled. "He has your eyes." the Elven king stated.

"And his mother's hair." Legolas said. Thranduil simply nodded his head, and continued playing with his grandson. The young father sighed. "What's the matter my son?" Thranduil questioned.

"I just wish that he could have playmates. He's the only elfling born since the beginning of this age."

"It'll be alright. I think there might be a few other elves that are expecting a child."

"But would they allow their children to play with the princes' son and the kings' grandson?"

"Why would they not? You had playmates when you were younger. Children are children, no matter their standing." Legolas grew quiet. Frodo started babbling to himself, and both the males laughed at his antics.

"I think it's time to return Frodo to his mother. His feeding time is soon." Thranduil handed back the bundle, but not before giving him a final nuzzle. Legolas turned and walked to his room, where Liliana was waiting patiently for her child. He handed her the baby, and sat on the other side. "Did you talk to him?" Liliana asked.

"Yes Lilly, and he doesn't seem too worried. He says there are some other couples expecting. He'll end up with playmates, don't worry."

"I can't help but worry. I'm his mother."

"It'll all work out. You'll see."

By the time Frodo was one year old, there had been two more elflings born. One was a girl named Tauriel, who was a ginger with bright green eyes. The other was a boy named Are, who had blonde hair and brown eyes.

The three children became friends, and became nearly inseparable by the time they turned four. On their fifth birthdays, their respective fathers gave them their first bow. And what would a new bow be without lessons? Legolas took all three to the shooting range to teach them.

As the years passed, they began training with the Palace guard to become warriors themselves. Frodo and Tauriel excelled greatly in close-combat and archery, while Are excelled greatly in sword play. By age 16, they had guard duties.

Frodo, being the second heir to the throne, had other duties as well. He had language, history, elven magic, and "government". When he wasn't studying, he was training with the guards. Being a young elf, and the fact that he's a guy, he got into trouble when he was bored.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. So, because I haven't done this yet: I only own Are(pronounced r-a), Johan(pronounced yo-han), Lilliana, and Lilliane. Everyone else belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. Edited chapter. **

"Frodo, are you sure we should be doing this?", Are asked. "I mean, what if your father found out you were skipping lessons?"

"That's just it. Father isn't going to find out. He and mother are in Imaldris helping Lord Elrond. His wife recently sailed across the Sea….", Frodo trailed off. They walked for a few minutes in silence.

Upon reaching the stables, Are spoke back up. "And just how do you plan to get past the bridge without getting caught?"

Frodo simply smirked. "Magic", was all he said. It all clicked in Are's mind, and he couldn't help but laugh at his friends' intelligence.

Frodo walked up to his mare's stall. "Greetings Silme", he said, stroking her nose. Are went to his mare, Alda. They opened the stall doors, went inside, and swung up onto their horse's backs. Frodo began slowly incanting. Even though they couldn't tel, they were invisible. "Hurry!", Frodo whispered. "The illusion only lasts for a few minutes. We need to already be in the forest". Asking for a trot, the horses were over the bridge and in the forest before the spell wore off. Soon, they were galloping and laughing through the forest.

Legolas was riding his white mare Celeb back home. He, his father, his wife, and his son were the only elves in Mirkwood that owned white horses. He had left his wife back in Imaldris to help Lord Elrond with his three children. Thinking of Elladen and Elrohir, who were only a few years older than Frodo, he smiled. He started planning on taking Frodo to Imaldris to meet them.

As he was riding, he heard young laughter. He was confused. There were no celebration planned for that day, and young elves weren't supposed to be out by themselves. He also knew that there were no patrols in that area for that day. He was confused, and nudged Celeb to move faster.

Suddenly he saw two fast moving blurs, one white and the other brown. Laughter could be heard as well. He knew his father wouldn't be out riding, so that left only one person: Frodo. A level of frustration grew in him. 'Why is Frodo not in lessons?' he thought to himself. He nudged his horse into a gallop, and followed the disobedient elflings.

Frodo and Are were having a grand time riding. They made a game of it, like who could jump the highest or who had the faster horse. They were currently jumping their horses over logs that had low clearance branches overhead.

Suddenly, they heard a voice shout, "Frodo Legolasion!" Frodo whipped his head around and saw his father four lengths behind them. "Father?!" Unfortunately, he didn't see the branch overhead. As Silme jumped, his head connected with the branch, and he fell off the mare.

Are whipped his horse around when he heard the loud crack of a head hitting a branch. Silme came to a halt next to him. Celeb jumped the log, and landed a foot away from Frodo's prone form.

Legolas jumped off his horse, and knelt beside his son. "Son, son can you hear me?" He only got a groan in response. Legolas picked him up, and set him backwards on Celeb. He then swung up, and pulled Frodo close. "Are, follow quickly. And while we ride, you can explain yourself."

They rode quickly, Silme following obediently. Are explained why they were out riding in the first place. Legolas had Frodo pressed up his chest, and gripped him tighter when they jumped.

By the time they'd reached the palace, Frodo started regaining consciousness. Legolas slid off Celeb, pulling the elfling with him. He took Frodo to his room, and laid him on the elaborate bed. Legolas sat near the edge, and started running his fingers through his son's brown hair. "Frodo, wake up my child", he said gently.

"Father?" Frodo said groggily. He opened his eyes slowly, and winced when the sun's light hit them. "What happened?"

"You hit your head on a branch while jumping", Legolas explained, still playing with the dark locks.

"Oh," Frodo sighed. "No wonder my head hurts. How did I get home?"

"I carried you home on Celeb." Frodo slowly sat up, and brought a hand to his forehead. Feeling the bump, he winced again. Legolas placed his hand on it, and whispered healing words.

"Now," Legolas started, "do you care to tell me why you and Are were out riding instead of training?"

"I'm bored", Frodo replied. "All I ever do is train and study, study and train. I want adventure father. I don't just want to learn about the world, I want to see it! Are only came because I asked him to." Legolas simply nodded, and went back to playing with his son's hair.

Are's only punishment was to clean out the stables. Frodo got a stern lecture from his grandfather, and was suspended from riding for a month. However, his father and grandfather both agreed that his schedule should allow him free time. Two days a week, he was allowed a full day to do whatever he wanted.

Because of this new schedule, he excelled greater in both his studies and training. When his mother returned after two months in Imaldris, she was pleased to find her child doing so well. As a reward, they took him to Imaldris about a month later. The three boys got along very well, and became fast friends. They were all sad when Frodo had to leave, but Legolas and Elrond had already set a date for another visit, this time to Mirkwood.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Edited chapter. I've eliminated the bit about ages, so hopefully it makes more sense now:) Quick vocab: Weston is the Common Tongue, kinda like English, and Sindarin is a form of Elvish.**

In 2590, the dwarf king Thror began ruling in Erebor. At first, he left the elves alone, declaring peace with Thranduil. 70 years later that all changed. On a clear spring day, a small delegation of dwarves came to Greenwood.

Thranduil was discussing new guard schedules with Legolas and Frodo when he received the news. They quickly strode to the throne room to meet them. The five dwarves entered with a couple elven guards, and bowed to the three elves. "Welcome to Greenwood" Thranduil said in Westron. "For what reason have you come?"

"Our king has sent us with a message", the lead dwarf said, dropping to one knee. Thranduil motioned to Frodo, who walked to the dwarf, took the message, gave it to his grandfather, and returned to his spot by his grandfather's throne. The king opened the scroll, and read the message.

As he read, conflicting emotions passed across his face. First surprise, then something like anger, then returning back to neutrality. His gaze went back to the dwarf, who had risen while the king was reading. "And when does Thror desire to have this gift?"

"Within the month, my lord." the dwarf responded. Thranduil nodded, and motioned to the two guards at the door. "You may stay here for a night and leave on the morrow, or return to your kingdom today."

"If you please, my lord, an overnight stay would be most appreciated."

"Then my guards will show you to your rooms, and I will summon you for dinner." The dwarves bowed again, and the guards escorted them out of the Great Hall.

Legolas turned to his father and, returning to Sindarin, asked, "What does Thror want Father?"

"He claims that he found a jewel that proves his divine right to rule, and is all but demanding that we pay homage to him ."

"What does he want?"

"A chest of gold and two casks of our best wine."

"When do you plan to leave?"

"Three days after the dwarves do. I'll need four trained guards to accompany me, as well as a few elves to help carry the chest and casks. I'm thinking of taking…"

"May I go Grandfather?" Frodo inquired. Both of the older elves turned to look at him, and he cast his eyes on the ground. "It would be a good learning experience, and I'm one of the guard."

"My son, you are much too young…"

"I think it's a splendid idea." Thranduil interjected. "It would give him training, and he could learn about dwarves." Frodo looked pleadingly at his father. Legolas held his gaze, then closed his eyes and sighed. "Go ask your mother."

"Yay!" Frodo exclaimed. He ran out of the Great Hall and to the level with their chambers. Legolas turned back to his father. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"You worry too much son. I'll keep a very close eye on him, and Johan will be going as well."

"I trust you both with my own life, so don't believe that I don't trust you with my son. But can the dwarves be trusted?"

"We have an allegiance with them, and they can be peaceful. I will never let him out of my sight."

"I'll give my permission." Legolas sighed. "It's now up to what his mother says." So saying, both males headed in the direction of Legolas and Liliana's room.

~With Frodo and Lilly~

"Mother! Mother!" Frodo shouted running into his parent's room. Without waiting for a reply, he rushed on. "Grandfather has given me permission to accompany him to Erebor to see King Thror. Father said to come ask you. Please Mother, may I go?"

Liliana's first instinct was to say no. However, the look on her child's face was so hard to resist. Before she could answer, a voice from the door said, "I've given my permission Lilly. Johan will be going as well." Looking up, she saw both Legolas and Thranduil standing in the doorway. She sighed. "Alright. He may go."


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Underlined bits come from J.R.R. Tolkien's book "The Silmarillion". Finally finished all my editing:D! Super excited to keep writing and keeping y'all updated!:D Plus, points to whoever figures out who the lead dwarf is:D Whoever gets it first, I'll either write them a one-shot or include something they want later on in this story:) Thank y'all for sticking with me! Enjoy! **

Dinner was an interesting affair. Many of the dishes were vegetable in nature, with only a few containing any type of meat, which was mostly stag. The dwarves were politely refusing the all vegetable dishes, and only eating the stag in the other dishes.

This didn't escape Thranduil's notice. He discretely motioned to Giridion, and whispered something in his ear. Giridion nodded, and went off in the direction of the kitchens. He returned a few moments later, bearing two large platters of steaming meat. These he placed in front of the dwarves, who looked ecstatic.

The lead dwarf made eye contact with Thranduil, and gave a subtle nod in thanks. The Elven King returned it, and began eating again. After dinner, Frodo led their guests to their chambers. "If you need anything, do not be afraid to ask." The dwarves merely shook their heads to show that they understood and went into their respective rooms.

Frodo went to his room to spend the evening with his father. They did this as often as they could. Sometimes, like tonight, his grandfather would join them. They would spend the evening brushing and rebraiding each other's hair and reading some of the old stories. Tonight's was going to be about the history of the Ainur.

When Frodo reached his room, both his father and grandfather were waiting for him. Thranduil started with the book while Legolas started on Frodo's hair. "'There was Eru, the One, who in Arda is called Illuvatar; and he made first the Ainur, the Holy Ones, that were the offspring of his thought, and they were with him before aught else was made.'" Thranduil began reading.

When Legolas was done, they rotated so that now Frodo was reading and Thranduil was working on Legolas's hair. They rotated once more, then spent more time reading about their history. "'And thus was the habitation of the Children of the Illuvatar established at the last in the Deeps of Time and amidst the innumerable stars.' Should I read more Grandfather?" Frodo asked.

"No child, not tonight. The hour grows late, and we have much to do on the morrow." Thranduil said, rising from the be where he'd been sitting. He rubbed noses with both elves, and departed to his own chambers.

Legolas put the book back on the shelf while Frodo climbed into bed. "Goodnight son." Legolas said, rubbing noses with his son. "Goodnight Father." Frodo said sleepily. Legolas left the room, and shut the door quietly. Frodo snuggled farther underneath the blankets, and drifted off to sleep.

"Thank you for your hospitality King Thranduil." the dwarf leader said as they were preparing to leave. "I will inform my grandfather of your arrival." Thranduil nodded, and the dwarves left the elven kingdom.

"Legolas, gather the three other elves who are to accompany us and have them meet here. Then inform Giridion that we need two casks of our finest wine, as well as the chest of gold." Thranduil instructed.

"Yes Father." Legolas quickly left the room. When the elves arrived, Thranduil explained the trip and their reason for going. Afterwards, everyone went to pack the supplies they would need for their journey to the dwarf kingdom.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A.N. Hey y'all! I know it's passed the end of November, but school kept me too busy to write. However, I'm on my break and won't be back in school until January. Hopefully there will be new chapters up soon!:D Just a reminder, bold italics are elves talking to other elves outside their domain. Enjoy!_**

The day dawned bright and clear. Frodo woke up early enough so that he could prepare all eight horses. Three were dappled grey, three were brown, and the last two were white. One of the greys and a brown wore halters and sacks for the gifts while the rest had bridles on. (**A.N. My elves, and I think almost all elves, ride without saddles)**

As Frodo was finishing buckling the bridle on his horse, the other elves in the party joined him. His father and mother also came out, carrying supplies and saying good-bye. Lilliana embraced Frodo, and whispered in his ear. "Listen to your grandfather, and be careful. I do not trust the dwarves."

"I will mother." Frodo promised. He rubbed his nose against hers, and walked over to his father. Instead of exchanging words, they nuzzled each other. Legolas kissed Frodo's forehead, and mumbled "Be safe." Frodo nodded, and walked over to the horses.

"We will return in two days. My son Legolas is in charge in my absence." Thranduil proclaimed. The elves mounted their horses and headed down the path.

The journey was uneventful. There were no enemies to block their way, no random storm came up, and the horses were as calm and complacent as could be. By the time the sun was setting, the elves made it to Erebor. Frodo had never seen a dwarf kingdom, and was looking awed. Thranduil chuckled at the expression on his grandson's face, and led them towards the gates. They were met by an older dwarf.

"Hello. My name is Balin. Welcome to Erebor King Thranduil." He gave a short bow. "I have been instructed by my king to lead you to the throne room."

"And our gift?" Thranduil asked.

"I will send someone to take them. They will also take care of your horses. If you will please follow me."

"Of course." The elven party gracefully dismounted their horses. They followed after Balin and as they walked, Frodo fell in step with his grandfather. "**_Did they build this place?_**" Frodo quietly asked.

"**_Most of it. Thrain I found a massive cave and decided to build his kingdom here. His first, Moria, had been taken over by a Balrog. The dwarves are ever mining, which uncovered the Balrog in the first place. It is also how Thror found the Arkenstone._**" Frodo nodded in understanding, and they continued walking. They passed a few dwarves, a couple even giving shallow bows at seeing the elven king.

Upon reaching the doors into the throne room, Balin had the group stop. "I will announce you to the king" he said. Thranduil nodded. Balin moved towards the doors, and the guards opened them. The elves stood still outside; well, almost all of them. Frodo was walking around the hall, looking at and admiring the pillars holding the ceiling up.

One of the wooden doors opened minutely, and whispered words were exchanged. The dwarven guards stepped back, opening the door wide enough to admit the elves. "**_Come along child_**" Thranduil called to Frodo. He looked back, and joined the group, walking alongside Johan.

The dwarven throne room was enormous. The walkway itself was almost as long as the bridge leading to Thranduil's halls. Thranduil stopped roughly 20 feet from the dais. Thror sat straight-backed on his throne. On either side stood Thrain II and Thorin, Thror's heirs. In the center of the throne's crest gleamed the Arkenstone. Thranduil inclined his head to Thror, who reciprocated the gesture.

A dwarf approached the throne, holding a small scroll. He quietly discussed something with his king, who nodded. Thror motioned another dwarf forward. This one held a large chest in his hands. Hesitantly, Thranduil walked forward, the dwarf moving to meet him. The lid of the chest was opened, and the contents glittered in the torchlight. Thranduil inhaled sharply.

The chest was full of crystals and silver jewelry. The other elves couldn't see the treasure, but they could see the glow. Thranduil reached forward, expecting the chest to be given to him as per Thror's agreement. He was not prepared for the lid to be slammed shut, nearly catching his fingers. He looked up at Thror, a mix of anger and alarm on his face. Thror sat on his throne, a smirk on his face. Thranduil schooled his features, dipped his head, and briskly left the room. The other elves followed after him.

Frodo hurried to catch up with his grandfather. He started to speak, or about Thranduil signaled him to stay quiet for a bit longer. The elves took their horses, and galloped off. Once they reached the forest, Thranduil leapt off his horse. He unsheathed his sword, and started hacking at a dead tree. As he swung, he cursed under his breath in Sindarin, getting louder after a few swings. "Those ungrateful, thieving, conniving, lying _dwarves_!"


End file.
